Manfred Weinland
__NOEDITSECTION__ 200px|© Bastei-Verlag © Bastei-Verlag Manfred Weinland (* 23. April 1960 in Zweibrücken/Pfalz) ist ein deutscher Phantastikautor. Als Autor ist'' Manfred Weinland ein "alter Hase". Schon 1977 verkaufte er seinen ersten Heftroman an den damaligen ZAUBERKREIS-Verlag. Es folgten bis zum heutigen Tag rund zweihundert Romanveröffentlichungen, als Taschenbuch, Paperback und Hardcover, unter eigenem Namen oder Pseudonym. Manfred Weinland ist in den unterschiedlichen Genres zu Hause, ganz gleich ob ''Science Fiction, Mystery, Grusel, Abenteuer ''oder ''Krimi. Er schrieb unter verschieden Pseudonymen - am bekanntesten ist dabei der Name Adrian Doyle geworden, unter dem er federführend ab 1994 die Serie VAMPIRA nicht nur schrieb, sondern auch konzipierte. Er hat seit 1977 rund zweihundert Veröffentlichungen, vor allem als Heftroman, aber auch als Taschenbuch, Paperback oder Hardcover, als Autor in den Genres Horror, Science Fiction, Krimi ''und anderen vorzuweisen. Für den Bastei-Verlag hat er zwei umfangreiche Serien kreiert und über weite Strecken allein verfasst: '''Bad Earth' und VAMPIRA. Er schrieb unter anderem bei Maddrax, Dinoland, der Abenteuerserie 2012, Jerry Cotton und Professor Zamorra mit, und arbeitet er als Übersetzer und Lektor. Für die von ihm verfasste Kurzgeschichte »'Herz in Bernstein'« erhielt er den Deutschen Phantastik-Preis für die beste Kurzgeschichte des Jahres 2001. Zur Zeit arbeitet er neben den laufenden Buchserien-Projekten auch an einem historischen Roman und zwei Mystery-Thrillern, teils in Co-Produktion mit seinem Freund Timothy Stahl. Pseudonyme * Adrian Doyle * Sarah Moon * … Verlagspseudonyme *Steve Cooper • für die Serie Trucker King * Roger Damon * Robert Lamont • für die Serie Professor Zammorra * Mike Shadow Quellen: * Fictionfantasy.de * Romanarchiv.de Bibliographie VAMPIRA Erstauflage Heftserie (ab 1995 - 1999) Heft 01 bis 50 als Adiran Doyle '' '''Taschenhefte' Heft 01 bis 60 als Adiran Doyle Heft 01/14/20/21/40/49/50/51/58 und 60 mit Timothy Stahl Buchausgabe (Zaubermond-Verlag) 1 Kinder des Millenium (mit Timothy Stahl) 2 Die achte Plage (mit Timothy Stahl) 3 Erbin des Fluchs 4 Dunkle Himmel (mit Timothy Stahl) 5 Landru (mit Martin Kay) 6 Blutskinder (mit Nagula] und Claudia Kern) 7 Krieg der Vampire (mit Martin Kay) 8 Die Tücher der Erinnerung Zweitauflage (ab 2011) Heftserie (ab 2011 - ...) Heft 01 bis ... als Adiran Doyle → Titellisten ... Maddrax MX-Heftromane MX 240 Zeitsplitter MX 241 Splitterzeit MX 255 Winterhexe MX 260 Fly me to the moon MX 265 Das letzte Tabu MX 276 Die Genesis des Arthur Crow MX 285 Am Nabel der Welt MX 294 Der Keller Spin-Off • Mission Mars MM 07 Die Brut - mit Timothy Stahl MM 08 Inferno - mit Timothy Stahl MM 09 Bruderkrieg - mit Timothy Stahl Spin-Off • 2012 − Jahr der Apokalypse JdA 4 Spuren der Vergangenheit JdA 5 Der Conquistador JdA 6 Prophet der Apokalypse Perry Rhodan Planetenroman TB 394: Der Moloch Bad Earth Heftserie (2003-2004) - 14 Titel (jeweils einer mit Marten Veit und W. K. Giesa, zwei mit Susan Schwartz); erster Band: 1, letzter Band: 45Uwe Weiher erwähnt in seinem Artikel auf Zauberspiegel-Online vom 11. April 2011 14 Titel. Im Artikel der Perrypedia sind bei Bad Earth/Heftromane nur die angegebenen 13 Titel aufgeführt 01 Armageddon 05 Der Auserwählte 10 Jenseits der Grenze 13 Das Komplott der Jay'nac 16 Hinter dem Schattenschirm 17 Die neue Menschheit (mit Susan Schwartz) 18 Endstation der Träume (mit Susan Schwartz) 22 Im Herzen der Macht 25 Sobeks Plan 34 Der Meister des verbotenen Wissens (mit Marten Veit) 39 Notruf der Cirr 44 Der Jahrtausend-Plan 45 Die träumende Galaxis Buchserie Zaubermond-Verlag (2005 - 2011) 18 Titel "Das mit dem Co-Roman ist eine Ente, die so auch noch auf der Verlagshomepage steht, dadurch aber nicht richtiger wird. Band 26 ist von mir allein, dafür ist der Folgeband dann von Mia ihr Solowerk." Persönlicher Kommentar von Manfred Weinland am 04.11.2011 zum Artikel Männer der Zukunft - Die dritte Generation: Manfred Weinland von'' Uwe Weiher'' auf Zauberspiegel-Online. 01 - Die geheime Macht 04 - Vergessene Welten 05 - Die Satoga-Kriege 08 - Entartete Zeit 10 - Die Welten des Prosper Mérimée 12 - Perlen der Schöpfung 13 - Echo 16 - Die Negaperle 17 - Die verpuppte Kolonie 19 - Die ozeanische Sonne 20 - Die Graue Eminenz 21 - Metamenschen 22 - Der träumende Tod 23 - Die Wahrheit der Bractonen 24 - Meister der Lüge 25 - In absoluter Fremde 26 - Die Getilgten (laut Verlagsinfo mit Mia Zorn) 28 - Die Oort-Erde ... Ren Dhark Ren Dhark Classic-Zyklus (1996 - 1997) - 3 Titel; Handlungsabschnitt G'Loorn Ren Dhark Classic-Zyklus im HJB-Shop 06 - Botschaft aus dem Gestern 07 - Im Zentrum der Galaxis 08 - Die Meister des Chaos Ren Dhark Sonderbände (1997 - 2003) - 3 Titel; erster Band: 1, letzter Band: 20 Ren Dhark Sonderbände im HJB-Shop SB 01 - Die Legende der Nogk SB 09 - Erron 2 - Welt im Nichts SB 20 - Das Nano-Imperium Ren Dhark Drakhon-Zyklus (2000 - 2003) - 11 Titel (jeweils mit anderen Autoren); erster Band: 1, letzter Band:18 Ren Dhark Drakhon-Zyklus im HJB-Shop Handlungsabschnitt "Die galaktische Katastrophe" 01 - Das Geheimnis der Mysterious 03 - Der letzte seines Volkes 04 - Die Herren von Drakhon 05 - Kampf um IKO 1 06 - Sonne ohne Namen 08 - Herkunft Unbekannt 09 - Das Sternenversteck Handlungsabschnitt "Expedition nach Orn" 13 - Cyborg-Krise 14 - Weiter denn je 15 - Welt der Goldenen 18 - Verlorenes Volk Dinoland 07 Die Brut aus dem Moorsee 08 Dino-Fieber 09 Das Selbstmord-Kommando 13 Die verschwundenen Kinder 14 Operation Exodus 15 Die Erben der Menschheit Larry Brent Die geheimen X-Akten der PSA 01 - Das Kind der Toten 03 - Die Masken des Bösen ... Jerry Cotton 1771 - Der lebende Tod 1784 - Der Klub der toten Killer 1797 - Mary-Anns Flirt mit dem Tod 1801 - Die Clique der Selbstmörder 1809 - Die Mörder von der Schönheitsfarm 1811 - Ich stoppte seinen Amoklauf 1815 - Wir jagten den Vier-Finger-Mann 1824 - Die Henkerin von New York 1831 - Ich und die lebende Bombe 1834 - In meinem Bett lag eine Tote 1837 - Der Mörder mit dem Puppentick 1842 - Ein Callgirl gab den heißen Tip 1848 - Er drohte uns mit Dynamit 1851 - Ich und die tödlichen Drei 1856 - Die Halloween-Hexe 1864 - Der Todeskuß des Schwarzen Witwe 1868 - Der Raub der schönen Helena 1871 - Ich und der tiefgefrorene Tod 1880 - Wir und der Vollmond-Mörder 1894 - Ich und die teuflische Witwe 1895 - Die letzten Tage von New York 1910- Der Mann, der mich vernichten wollte 1930 - Der Todesengel von Chinatown 2336 - Das Bordell der Mafia (zusammen mit Timothy Stahl) Taschenbuch 1/2002 - Die Rückkehr der alten Bosse (zusammen mit Timothy Stahl) Sonstiges Kurzgeschichte "Gestörte Ordnung" * (erschienen in Terra Astra 374) * seine erste Veröffentlichung. Utopische Welten Solo (2010) 22 Die Evolutionsmaschine (mit W.K. Giesa) ... Web-Links * Perrypedia * Maddraxikon * Transgalaxis * Artikel Dinoland bei Wikipedia * Artikel bei Zauberspiegel * Interview zur Neuauflage von VAMPIRA abgerufen am 28.11.2011 Ein "typischer" Arbeitstag im Leben einen Autors "Ich stehe meist zwischen vier und fünf Uhr morgens auf, beantworte erst mal die angefallenen Mails bei (mindestens) einer Tasse Kaffee und fange dann gegen sieben oder acht Uhr an zu schreiben. Ab 13 Uhr koche ich dann für die Kinder, die ich kurz danach von Schule und Kindergarten abhole. Die reine Schreibarbeit spielt sich bei mir also, von Ausnahmen abgesehen, immer vormittags ab." *Quelle: Gespräch mit Carsten Kuhr auf Phantastik-News.de im November 2002 Titelbildgalerie tibi2012_JdA04.jpg|Spin Off Maddrax 2011 tibiBE01.jpg|Bad Earth tibiBEbuch01.jpg|Bad Earth Harcdcover tibiDinoL07.jpg|Dino Land tibiDL174.jpg|Dämonen-Land tibiMM07.jpg|Spin Off Maddrax tibiMX240.jpg|Maddrax tibiPrfZ978.jpg|Professor Zamorra tibiPRTB394.jpg|Perry Rhodan tibiRD_classic08.jpg|Ren Dhark Weblinks *Biografie auf fictionfantasy.de *Biografie auf Wikipedia.de *Biografie auf Perrypedia.de *Weinland - Eine lebende Legende auf Ren-Dhark.de *Literatur von und über Manfred Weinland im Katalog der Deutschen Nationalbibliothek *Interview mit Manfred Weinland zur zur Buchausgabe-"Bad Earth" auf HJB-News.de *Im Gespräch mit Manfred Weinland auf Phantastik-News.de am 29.03.2011 anlässlich der Neuauflage von VAMPIRA *Interview mit Manfred Weinland auf Phantastik-News.de *Portrait: Manfred Weinland bei LITERRA.info *Manfred Weinland auf Facebook.com *Serien-Diary (Kolumne) vom Alisha Bionda zur Neuaflage von 45px auf LITTERA.info Quellen Kategorie:Autoren